1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sun visor system and more specifically to the adjustable sun visor system consisting of two visors, with a pivotal device on the second visor support rod connecting to first visor to provide selective window coverage for the windshield, the side window, or both, and with the support rod made of flexible material to further provide flexible adjustments of visor(s) to desired positions to block glare from different angles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vehicles are equipped with a single sun visor to protect the driver or passenger from the sunlight or glare. Although this single visor can be moved to either the windshield blocking position or side window blocking position, it is not easy to change between these positions, and it is troublesome, inconvenient, and not safe to change frequently between these positions. There is a need to have a side window visor (second visor) to be used together with the single or first sun visor to block the light from the front windshield or side window, or both.
There are patents with side window sun visors or multiple sun visors, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,381 to Kaluer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,632 to Adomeit. These visors need installation of extra brackets, or top and bottom clips, or nested pivotal mountings that are complicated to install and use.
Also the support rod of the visor is not flexible enough to adjust to cover the desired blocking positions for light coming from different angles. There is patent for dash mounting glare filter, U.S. Pat. No. 0,171,256 to Ward. Extra equipment, such as dashboard mounting glare filter, is required, and it is difficult to mount, install, and store for this reason. There is a need to have self-contained sun visor that can easily and flexibly be moved or bent to the desired blocking positions.